


Electric hammer to the heart

by larrycaring



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AND IT MADE ME SO SAD, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Ghosts, I have zero knowledge when it comes to medical stuff so pls humour me, and watch the others die, basically I wrote this fic because I saw a tik tok, pls I want to cry just thinking about it but anyway, saying that one of the boys had to die first, this is my take on the death scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: Luke was floating.That was the first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes. That, and the fact that he was actually floating above his own body in some ambulance. Oddly, that fact wasn’t what sent a jolt to his heart. No. The sight of his best friends on each side of his body, laying on a gurney, was pretty traumatizing to see.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Electric hammer to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I joined the JATP fandom/phantom a week ago and what can I say? I'm obsessed. Has someone already written their death scene yet? I haven't read any fic yet, so I don't know, but here's my contribution...
> 
> I have no beta for this one so I hope this lil' fic doesn't suck. 
> 
> Also this story is based on a Tik Tok I saw of someone saying that one of the boys had to have died first and watched the boys die………… and needless to say, IT HURT ME A LOT. And here how this fic was born.
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

Luke was floating.

That was the first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes. That, and the fact that he was actually floating above his own body in some ambulance. Oddly, that fact wasn’t what sent a jolt to his heart. No. The sight of his best friends on each side of his body, laying on a gurney, was pretty traumatizing to see.

“We’ve lost one,” someone said, and those words finally caught Luke’s attention. His unfocused eyes settled on the chaotic scene happening under him.

A woman with hair tied in a tight bun had fingers on Luke’s neck, checking his pulse. There were defibrillators on his chest, and his skin looked as pale as them. It took a few seconds for Luke to realize she had been talking about him. The woman in her paramedic uniform removed her fingers from his neck, watching Luke with sad eyes before her professional instincts kicked in again and she urged herself to attend the other boys.

Luke could only watch in total impotence as his best friend’s bodies jolted, being subjected to the defibrillators. Each jolt felt like a punch to Luke’s guts. He ran his hands through his hair, fingers being caught on knots. His eyes were burning as they were fixed on the paramedics doing everything in their power to keep his best friends alive.

“Come on, boys,” he whispered to himself, though he was sure even if he yelled at the top of his lungs, no one would hear him. “Come on…” 

How was this happening? One second they had been on top of the world, their excitement only subdued after their rehearsal because they had settled on that couch to eat their hotdogs… And the next second everything had felt so, _so_ wrong.

 _‘After tonight, everything changes’_ , he had said. God, he would take those words back if he could.

“Luke?”

Luke startled, shocked to see Reggie floating by his side. He felt unable to move, when all he wanted was to grab Reg to physically pull him back into his body. He couldn’t be dead, too. “No,” he whispered, shaking his head as he stared at his friend.

Reggie was frowning at him, but it definitely took it less time than Luke to register what was happening around them. His panicked eyes were studying the scene, and when they found Luke’s again, the latter’s heart shattered a little. Luke often joked about the color of Reg’s eyes—to him, they changed color according to Reg’s surroundings and whatever. Right now, his eyes were gray and sad. This was so wrong.

“What’s happening, man?” Reggie asked, voice weak and lacking his usual liveliness.

Luke couldn’t answer him. Reggie was an intelligent young dude, more than he let on. So the only thing he could reply to him was, “It’s gonna be alright.”

“Yeah, I’m not so sure about that,” someone said to his right.

Luke snapped his head toward the new voice. Alex was right there, looking down at their three unconscious bodies with a distant look on his face. 

“Oh, man,” Reggie whined.

Everything felt like a blur after that. Suddenly they were floating out of the ambulance, powerless as they watched their bodies slip away from them.

Then it was dark and everything felt sad. Alex cried, and Luke wanted to comfort him and maybe cry too, but then he heard familiar music and when he had said that everything was going to change…

He hadn’t been entirely wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**
> 
> **Please, do not hesitate to leave a comment. :D I would very much like to hear your thoughts. I love reading all of them. And I will answer them as well. So yeah, kudos and comments would be very much appreciated! ^-^**
> 
> **Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:mystupidamours**
> 
> Fin:


End file.
